At present, fabrics used in automobile seats, furniture seats and so on are mostly linen fabrics or cotton-linen fabrics. As people sit down on, get up from, and generally move around on a seat during daily use, it is inevitable that there is friction between the fabric on the surface of the seat and people's clothing. Due to such friction, typical seat fabrics made of linen or cotton are easily deformed or even torn. When the seat fabric is exposed to such wear over time, a fuzz or fluff develops that affects the aesthetics of the fabric.
Therefore, a high-strength, tear-resistant, and fuzz-resistant fabric is needed for seats.